Field
The present application relates to a connecting device for coupling a rinsing system to a surgical element channel to be cleaned, such as an endoscope channel of an endoscope, wherein the connecting device comprises a supply-side coupling apparatus having a receiving channel that is configured to receive a connecting element which extends within the holding channel in a longitudinal axial direction of the holding channel in a connected state, and which is provided at the end of a connecting channel that communicates with the channel of the surgical instrument that is to be cleaned, wherein the holding channel is connected to the rinsing system for feeding a rinsing liquid to the channel to be cleaned, wherein the coupling apparatus has a sealing element.
In addition, the present application relates to a cleaning and/or disinfecting device for cleaning and/or disinfecting surgical instruments, such as endoscopes, with a channel to be cleaned, such as for cleaning and/or disinfecting endoscopes with an endoscope channel to be cleaned, comprising a cleaning chamber in which the surgical instruments to be cleaned and/or disinfected, such as endoscopes, can be or are held during the cleaning and/or disinfecting process.
Finally, the present application relates to a method for operating such a cleaning and/or disinfecting device.
Prior Art
Stringent demands are placed on the post-usage reprocessing of endoscopes in a cleaning and disinfecting device for endoscopes, RDG-E for short, in the medical field. Reprocessing typically comprises the steps: washing, disinfecting and drying the endoscopes. One or two washing or pre-washing stages precedes disinfection. This is followed by rinsing stages with clear water and drying stages. For washing and disinfecting, one or more chemicals for disinfecting are added to the detergent and cleaning agent, respectively.
Importance can be ascribed to the cleaning and disinfection of the endoscope channels when reprocessing the endoscopes. To reprocess the endoscope, the channels are connected to the rinsing circuit of the RDG-E. Special connecting elements are used for connecting. The connection between the endoscope and connecting element is frequently done manually. However, it is desirable for the connection to occur automatically between the connecting element and reprocessing device. Depending on the type and design of the RDG-E, it is difficult, time-consuming and also error-prone to perform a manual connection to the connecting element(s).
One reprocessing device is for example known under the designation of ETD 3 by the manufacturer Olympus Medical Systems, wherein the abbreviation ETD stands for Endo Thermo Disinfector. This reprocessing device is equipped with different reprocessing programs and allows the simultaneous reprocessing of several flexible or rigid endoscopes. In the ETD machines, the connecting elements and rinsing circuit of the machine are automatically coupled.
In the ETD 3, the connecting elements which are connected to the endoscopes to be cleaned are passively coupled to the rear wall of the rinsing chamber by inserting the cleaning basket which accommodates the endoscopes to be cleaned. Alternatively, a module located on the side of the rinsing chamber is used for coupling and actively connects a connecting element plate to the ETD with the assistance of a motor.
In passive coupling methods, a mechanical resistance must be overcome since, when inserting the connecting coupling, a device-side sealing situation must be established. In addition, a lock is frequently necessary which requires the expenditure of additional force, or respectively additional steps on the part of the user. Mechanically overcoming a sealing situation further causes increased wear. In addition, the force to be applied by the user frequently at least partially affects the wall of the rinsing chamber. Especially when the thickness of the wall is minimal, this causes undesirable permanent deformations.
Active coupling methods (such as by using motors) are significantly more expensive and require significant installation space in the reprocessing device. In addition, actively driven systems frequently require much servicing.